inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Tissues
Tissues, labeled The Sickness, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on Team Bright Lights. He is voiced by Taylor Grodin. Personality Tissues is a very debilitated and ill character. Since his debut on the show, he has become infected with a contagious disease known as the "condiShAWn". Due to this condition, Tissues cannot control his sneezing, and will constantly sneeze at other characters, much to their disgust. Because of his uncontrollable sneezing, Tissues does not make friends easily with other characters and seems to only repel them instead. Additionally, Tissues' sneezes are powerful enough to launch him several feet into the air. Tissues may also occasionally enter a sneezing spasm, where he will sneeze endlessly multiple times in a matter of seconds. Tissues' condiShAWn additionally causes him to be constantly tired, sluggish, underactive, and lethargic, as in "Breaking The Ice", he was too tired to partake in the dodgeball competition. The condishawn also causes Tissues to slur his words and adopt a lisp. Despite sickness being his main attribute, Tissues appears to be considerate and kind, but especially timid, veracious, apprehensive, and slightly apathetic. Tissues also fails to understand jokes and slang, as he acknowledges how strange Trophy's middle name, "Horseplay", was despite it merely being an idiom. Appearance Tissues is a rectangular turquoise box with a tuft of tissue paper, sprouting from a slit at the top. His face appears on one of the longer sides. Tissues' arms are on either of the short sides, and his legs appear at the bottom. Occasionally, Tissues may leak mucus from an invisible nose above his mouth. Official Site Bio Vote Status Voice Actors *Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Diegoeagle621 (Italy) Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Tissues. Trivia *Tissues is the third character to be a shade of green, the other two being Pickle and Test Tube. *He is also the second character to be a shade of blue, the other being MePhone4. This makes him the only blue contestant. *Tissues is the only character to have a lisp, as his "S"s turn to "th"s. *Tissues has sneezed on Trophy, Soap, Apple, Cherries, Box, Yin-Yang, OJ, and MePhone4. **Although Tissues has sneezed on Apple the most on-screen, it is assumed that Tissues has sneezed on Trophy the most, as Trophy mentions in "Everything's A-OJ" that he was sneezed on "every single day, multiple times" while in OJ's closet. *As shown in "Everything's A-OJ", Tissues' condishawn can become contagious, as after he sneezes on MePhone4, he consequently becomes infected and very sick the following episode. ** However, the condishawn does not infect everyone Tissues sneezes on, as no other characters have shown to be infected on-screen. *In Tissues' site bio, "condition" is specifically spelled "condiShAWn", referencing his way of saying it. *Tissues is the only character to display an illness, excluding OJ feeling sick when he had no orange juice. *Tissues has never smiled in an episode, unless if one counts the commercial for the Inanimate Insanity Store *As stated in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video, Tissues is actually based off of someone Adam and Taylor knew. However, the person remains anonymous. * Tissues is the second character to be a box, the other being Box. * It is unknown if he will make an another appearance, as he is eliminated. Gallery |-| Overall= TissuesSittingIdle.png Tissues Banner.png Mq1.jpg.png Easter Egg 5.3.JPG|Tissues's cameo on the MeLife Recovery Center. Object havoc.PNG|Tissues and Trophy in Object Havoc. 947083_570908616277250_1235682763_n.png All.png Banner.png SvOCvQ9_.png Mq1.png Tissues2018Icon.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Everyone.png Everybody.png Changed_once_again.png SeasonIIFullCast.png Screen_shot_2013-04-02_at_11.22.57_AM.png Imagepfji.jpg maxresdefault.jpg TissuesAppleBottom2.jpg|Tissues and Apple in the bottom 2. Imagesoap.jpg YinYangTissuesAppleFinal3.png Untitled (Time 0 15 14;02).png Er...png Untitled (Time 0 15 38;10).png Untitled (Time 0 15 44;24).png Screenshot_Image_24.png Screenshot_Image_25.png Screenshot_Image_36.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Box, Yin-Yang and Tissues.png II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Tissues.png |-| Weird Faces= Tissue Box.jpg Image45.jpg TissuesCloseUp.PNG|Close up of Tissues' face TissuesPortal.png TissuesFinalSneeze.png|Tissues about to sneeze! TissuesSneezeRaid.png 5 Eliminated.png|Tissues in the hotel Punch!.png|Punch! Image26.png Image27.png Screenshot_Image_26.png Ohhhh.png Untitled (Time 0 15 45;12).png GIVE ME UR BUNNIES!.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:The Bright Lights Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants